The French Wolf
by SadieStone
Summary: Percy Jackson has disappeared, and when an attack is on camp, a mysterious man appears. But how is he mysterious when everyone knows him? Percabeth Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_**Note:**_

**Bold: Wolf Form/Pack Thoughts**

_**Bold Italics: Flashback**_

_Italics: Thoughts of a single person/imphasis on words (Like normal Ex: _I _hate_ him!)

_**Bold Italic underline: Authors Notes**_

Normal: Human Form/Human words

_**Fang's POV **_

I stood over the battleground, hidden in the trees. I swore I would never return, but my loyal nature has forced me not to leave them alone. I turned to see Hundereds of glowing eyed people behind me.

"Ne lassiez aucune règle" (Leave non standing) I told them. They all grinned, yelled out "POUR LE PACK!" (FOR THE PACK! _**A/N For the Pack is their cry for going into battle. It's supposed to symbolize the packs strenght.**_) and they all trandsformed into wolves, and took off into the Battlefield.

I calmly walked out as my pack attacked the monsters. The place we were defending looked at me with complete confusion. "Bonjour" (Hello) I told them, then at their confused faces, I gave them an fangfilled grin. "Je suis Percy Jackson, comment êtes-vous?" (I'm Percy Jackson, how are you?) All but the Aphrodite kids stared blankly at me.

"Percy!?" Piper asked. I grinned at her, again, with fangs "Oui. C'est moi. Comment êtes-vous Piper?" (Yes. It's me. How are you Piper?) Piper looked at me like I was crazy "How am I!? Percy! You've been gone for the last Thousand years, then you show up with glowing eyes, fangs, and you have an army of Wolves fighting for us!" I nodded "N'oubliez pas que je parle français, Pipes" (Remember I'm speaking French, Pipes)

Everyone was staring back and forth between Piper and me, not knowing what I was saying. Pipers jaw dropped "Holy Hera, you _are _speaking French!" Posiden finally broke our little conversation "Why are you speaking french?" he asked me. I laughed lightly "Sorry" I said, in english "It's a force of habit. Everyone in my Pack does. So I picked it up" I shrugged lightly. I could hear my now french accent in my words.

"Percy" Annabeth breathed "Where have you been?" I smiled slightly at her, I could feel my eyes stop glowing and my fangs disapear for a moment "That is a story for another time, Anna" I said. Then I turned my back to them, not rudely. "For now though, I have to take care of this bâtard" I said, then faced said man. It was the Minotaur. I calmly looked at him, and made a single movement with my hand, and he chaged, but instead of running sideways at the last minute, I jumped up.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I couldn't believe my eyes! My boyfriend was- He just can't be a- This is crazy!

But what was even more crazy was the fact that he spoke French!

And even crazier then that, was what he just did.

When the Minotaur charged, Percy didn't dive to the side like we expected, no, he just jumped staight into the air. He went about ten feet in the air, flipped mid air, and in mid flip, We all heard a ripping sound, and Percy turned into a Wolf.

The wolf was _huge!_ Almost- no, _bigger_ then Mrs. O'leary! It was pitch black with a strip of Sea-green going from his head to his tail. His eyes changed into a deep violet color, and he was terrifing. He landed on the Minotaur's back and latched onto the back of its neck. Not a second later, another wolf came up, this one much smaller then Percy, with light grey fur, pale yellow eyes, and it latched onto the Minotaurds back leg, snapping it in its mouth.

The Minotaur bellowed in pain, but before it could recover, Percy jumped off, pushing it to the gound, and latched onto the front of it's neck, and pulled it off, killing it instantly. Percy shook off the monster dust and bark loudly. The Hunters of Artemis frowned as all of the hundereds of Wolves gathers around him. Percy didn't bark again.

"What did he say?" I heard Nico di Angelo asked his wife Thalia Grace-di Angelo

(Thalia was taken out of the Hunt by Zues, and Nico and her were forced into a marrage that Hades and him came up with. For the first Five Hundered years, they dispised eachother. Thalia still hunted with the Hunt, and Nico saw other girls, but then one day they just stopped. They dissapeared, then I got a letter in the mail two weeks later saying not to worry, and that they were fine. Thirteen years later, they came back with Two little kids, both Twelve years old, boy and girl, Twins. Thalia and Nico had been holding hands, and the twins were constantly asking questions to them. After a few minutes of that, the boy had suddenly whined "Dad! I wanna play with Mrs. O'leary!" Nico had been taking care of her. Nico just chuckled and said "If you want to, then call her, Jaden!" The boys eyes widened, he hugged Nico then grabbed his sisters hand and they both yelled "You rock, dad!" And took off. It didn't take a genius to figure it out)

Thalia frowned and replied "He said 'gather up!', and they all replied 'Yes Alpha!'" Nico frowned "Alpha," he repeated "That's the name of a-" "Leader wolf. Well, looks like Percy has been busy" Thalia joked. Then noticed Nico was still scowling "What is it, Neek?" She asked. "Isn't the Alpha always having many Mates?" He asked. Thalia's face fell, and she freaked when I said "If he has, I don't mind. We've been apart for over a thousand years, guys. I-It's fine. Really!" I forced a smile, but they knew it was forced.

I quickly walked back to my Cabin before the crying started. Once there, I broke. I sank to the floor and bawled.

_**Fang's POV**_

**After I called the pack to me, I quickly told them that we would be staying in Camp for a few months, to which they all complained, but they couldn't deny me. "I hope you know what you're doing, Percy" A voice thought behind me. I turned to find a light grey wolf with pale yellow eyes stareing at me. She was smaller then me by alot, but I was taller then everyone, so I didn't think of it.**

**"I know what I'm doing, Mom." I replied. **

**If you havn't figured it out yet, the Grey Wolf is my Birth Mother. Before you freak out and go "SALLY ISN'T YOUR MOM!?" She is! She is my birth mom! Promise! Just... Weeellll... She kinda turns out to be a Loup-garou, which is french for Werewolf. Who knew!?**

**Not her, actully. Turns out, she was taken from her parents at birth and her Werewolf powers were conceld untill recently. So my Mom being a Full Blooded Werewolf, and My dad being Posiden, yeah. That kinda gets you power quickly. **

**See, Mom was the Princess of the pack we are in now. It is called the Loup-garou-Le-France. I know, long name.**

**"Okay, Sweetheart" Mom said "Aimez-vois" (Love you) "Je t'aime aussi maman" (I love you, Mom) I replied. She ran off to catch up with the pack, while I stayed behind. I over heard Thalia and Nico talking about Alpha Males most always haveing multiple mates.**

**And Most do. But not me.**

**I havn't taken a single Mate. I can't. My loyalty to Annabeth won't allow me, and after hearing her voice break and seeing that forced smile, I knew she still loved me too, but I couldn't have her. I knew I couldn't I was a Werewolf with my powers opened, and she was a Demi-god. We couldn't.**

**I was interuppted in my thoughts when I heard a voice in my head yell "Alpha! Ryan and this kid are getting in a fight!" I groaned as Jake told me that. **

**You may be wondering why I have voices in my head. When your in a pack, you can hear eachothers thoughts. Our voices are much different while in wolf form though.**

**"Coming!" I said, and quickly raced to where I senced the fight was happening.**

**Once I got there, I relized who it was that Ryan was fighting, and I sped up.**

**Lance Holimun, my annoying Step-Brother, decided to annoy one of my wolfs. Great. With any luck, he'll kill Lance and we'll get kicked out of camp.**

I quickly went human, and caugh Ryan around the neck, just as he lunged. I pushed him back and I felt my eyes glow, and my canines enlongnate. "Calm, Ryan" I ordered as he got back up for another lunge. Ryan turned back into a Human, wearing camo pants, combat boots, a military jacket, and a green T-Shirt. "He insulted you, Alpha" He growled.

I nodded my head and replied "He has insulted me many times before, Ryan. It is nothing new. Just calm." I said, and I put some of my Alpha power into it. Ryan's breathing slowed and his eyes went back it their normal blue. "Thank you" I said. Then I turned to Lance.

"My wolves have every ability to rip you to shreds" I growled at him. "They are a very close-nit pack and will do anything for eachother. They are very protective of me and my image, so I recommend you not anger then, alright?" I didn't wait for his answer. He ran off, and not three minutes later, I heard a voice yell "What is the meaning of this!?" I turned to see Posiden standing there. "Hello" I said, pleasantly.

"Lance just accused one of your wolves of attacking him. Why is this?" He demanded. "First of all" I said "Ryan is not any wolf. He is my Beta, and just a little weaker then I. Second of all, Lance insulted me. My Pack takes insults very seriously. Ryan, what was the Insult? I never heard it"

Ryan cringed, but said "He said that you were a coward that went running home to find mommy all dead, and that you couldn't take a little name calling and that you were an idiot for coming back here." Posiden frowned. "Mommy all dead?" He repeated. "We never told anyone save Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover and Juniper that Sally had died in the fire with Paul. And they all swore never to tell."

Relization hit his eyes, and he growled under his breath "Once a fool, always a fool" He muttered.

I grinned at him, then a Drakon came out of the woods. "Are you kidding me!?" I yelled. Then I turned to the Camper "We'll handle this" I said. Then I turned to my Pack "Mom, Paul, Take for the legs, weaken it." Two wolves took off, one light grey, one a redish color. "Ryan, help me with its eyes. If we can weaken it, then Stacie and Jessica and go for the kill." Ryan nodded and turned Wolf.

"Everyone, do your own thing with it, but do not get in our way. Weaken it as best as you can. Understood?" They all nodded "Go!" I said.

_**Posiden's POV**_

They quickly distroyed the Drakon, but I remembered what Precy had said. He called that small Grey wolf, _mom! _Then it hit him. Percy must have bitten his mother and Paul when he first changed!

I watched as Percy went from Percy, to wolf, to Percy again. And I also noticed his clothing changed each time.

Now, He was wearing fingerless black gloves, black hightop converse, a black Paramore T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black ripped jeans.

"Black much?" I commented. He grinned at me "It goes by my emotions. Right now, I'd kill for some Paramore." Thalia laughed out and yelled "Finally! He's been courupted!" The grey wolf beside him seemed to snort, then it turned into a human, and just like I'd guessed, it was Sally.

She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a light grey tanktop, a black light jacket and some normall tennishoes. "He's always been into them, Thalia. Just the fact that you never saw." She also had an French Accent. "Leave the boy alone, Sally" A voice behind her laughed. She rolled her eyes and said "Paul, you may find it normal, but I don't! I don't understand who could take all of that horrible chest beating sound!"

Paul walked up beside her, same as ever. He shook his head in exasperation. "Ignore her, pretty sure she's losing it." "I'm not losing anything. If anyones losing something, it's you and the fact your a man." She growled at him. Paul was immedeatly beside Percy, and said "Protect me from the angry she-wolf!" He yelped. Percy laughed and said "Enough you two, not making a good impression!" They both stopped.

"Thank you" he sighed. He shrugged in a way to say _whatca gonna do? _and said "Alright, probally wondering, Mom, I shall leave the explaining to you, I wanna go to the beach." Sally laughed "Once a son of Posiden, always a Son of Posiden. Go, Alpha." Percy gave her a mock solute, then sprinted off.

"Alright. How do you guys wanna start?" Lance sneered at her "How about how you're alive, Whore?" Sally's eyes flashed from brown to a glowing hazel quickly. She talked with her teeth clenched, so you could see her fangs. "I'm alive, _bâtard, _because you didn't kill me. It was the mist. We weres can also controll it. I've been a were sence birth, my title was actully princess of the pack. But, I was taken from my crib, and my powers were conceled. After my powers were opened back up, I started to work out things. Paul already was a were cause he'd kissed me during a Full Moon, which is the only time that another Were can be made without blood being in them.

"I figured out that sence I had Were in me, that ment that Percy did too. And Were powers, plus normal Demi-god powers, plus that of Posiden, equals a whole lot of power. We quickly set up the mist because we knew Lance would try something, and disapeared. Percy, knowing all along, did his best to act. Truthfully, very few of you even paid attention to him, and even if you did, you never saw the pain in his eyes. He was truly in pain, cause he knew he'd have to leave all of you, and yet non of you ever saw. 

"Thats about it. Any questions?" Annabeth raised her hand. Sally smiled and said "Annabeth? Wow, I feel like a teacher." She glaced at Paul and he rolled his eyes. "Why can it only be a full moon?" She asked. Sally smiled at her "Because that is when we are strongest. We have controll, just we either must be in mixed-The glowing eyes, fangs form- or Wolf form, or else we will be in some serious pain." Annabeth nodded "And how does it happen? So non of us ever do it." She added, glacing at everyone who just nodded in entuseatsm. "Well, You have to kiss the person. A good, strong, passionate kiss. Posiden, enough with the smirk." She added, pointing to me. I hadn't even relized I had been smirking!

Annabeth looked to Artemis "Next full moon?" She asked. Artemis closed her eyes, then opened them a second later "Tonight." She said. "Thank you. Everyone! Stay away from the Were lips please!" I called, getting a few laughs.

I felt Percy's pressence near the water, and when he put his hand in, I felt his tourmoil. He still loved Annabeth, and I quickly figured out why, Percy was a Were, she was a Demi-god. They couldn't be toghter.

_**Annabeth's POV-That Night**_

Just as Artemis had said, tonight was a full moon. I walked to the water, wanting to clear my head. I had a plan, and I wanted it in action. Just as I'd suspected, Percy was already there, but he was slightly in the shadows, so I pretended not to notice him. I sat on the sand, about a few feet from him, and drew in the sand. Just random shapes, and maybe the words "I missed you, Percy" here and there.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, and didn't thing about it. I knew who it was. "Annabeth" Percy whispered in my ear. "Hi, Sea-Weed Brain" I whispered back. I turned in the sand to see his bright glowing eyes. They were beautiful and mesmerizing. "I know not to kiss you, Don't worry" I added. Percy got a look of relief and said "Good. Didn't want to explain, but would have if I needed too." I bit my lip.

Time to put my plan in action.

I got him off topic, talked about Olympus, how much it's changed, talked about Camp Jupiter, how much thats changed. After a while, I got him laughing. Time for step two. "Percy" I said. He looked at him, his glowing eyes making me forget my plan for a moment, then when he smiled and asked "Yeah?" that made me even more determand.

"Close your eyes" I said, puting on a myscheifious smile. He gave me a grin and teased me by saying "Why? Got somthing planned?" "Athena always has a plan" I mused. We both laughed, and he closed his eyes. I was on him in an instant. My lips crushing agenst his. I felt him tense, and felt his hands on my arms, ready to push me off, so I kissed him more passionatly then before.

I was not losing him again.

_**Percy's POV**_

As I felt Annabeth kiss me with more Passion then I'd ever felt before, I relized that pushing her off would do no good. The deed was done. I'm such an idiot! Should have never listened to her!

As she pulled back a few moments later, I saw her eyes filled with apologies for tricking me, but triumpth for getting what she wanted. "Annabeth!" I said "Why did you-" "Because I didn't want to lose you again, Percy. I knew you'd say that we couldn't be toghter because of what you were, well, now I'm the same. So no worries. Even if you don't want me, I still love you, so I had to do this."

At hearing her explanation, I was shocked. I quickly recoverd "You know that means that you're now the Mate of an Alpha, right? And many other girls want me, so they will be very mean to you." Annabeth gave me a brilliant beautiful smile "You're worth it Water Wolf." I scoffed at the new name "Nice" I said in a monotone.

"How about Seaweed Water Wolf?" She suggested. I held up my hands in surrender. "Water Wolf's fine! I just liked Seaweed Brain better" I added. She rolled her eyes and kissed me again, and this time, I didn't resist.

Mom's gonna give me crap, Pauls gonna laugh, but Annabeth is so worth it.

She is worth everything in the world and more.

_**Annabeth's POV-Next Full Moon**_

I bit my lip as I sat in the forest. Something was wrong, I could tell. I didn't know when the next Full Moon was, but I felt... _different _some reason. My eyes flickered open from where I had closed them to think hours before.

And the first thing I'd noticed was everything was as bright as day! My eyes widened as I took in how clear everything looked. I went through a break in the trees, and looked up to see that it was a... _Full Moon!_

I was quickly to a nearby stream. I looked in to see my eyes a bright glowing grey, and I smiled at my relfection to see fangs in my mouth. I cheered in silent happiness. I could be with Percy forever! I heard something behind me, and then someone say "Annabeth?" I smiled at the voice.

_Percy_.

"Yeah Sea-weed Brain?" I asked, closing my eyes and pretended to be rubbing them from sleepiness. "Everyone was wondering where you were." He said. "Hey, you al-" He froze, and I heard him tense with my new and improved hearing. "Annabeth," He breath "It's a-" "Full Moon?" I asked. "Oh," I turned around, opening my eyes and gave him a brilliant wide smile "I know." He stared at me, then finally said "Annabeth, you look beautiful!" I walked forward and wrapped my arms around his neck "And now I'm forever yours, and your mine." I laughed at the cheesyness of it.

"But now we have a new challenge" He said. "Tell your mom"

I groaned. "Oh well" Was all I said


End file.
